


晚上八点

by 5chuspace



Category: Superjunior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	晚上八点

[为何你明明动了情，却又不靠近，喜欢他就去强吻他啊！]

今天我决定和他说话。

我抱紧怀里的莱卡，顺着人流踏进地铁站，被人群拥挤着下了扶梯，走到地铁列车厢末尾。我想见的人会在下一站，坐上这趟列车，但我不太确定他今天是否也会走进我在的末节车厢。有时他会进倒数第二节，离我很远的地方，我只能垫着脚装作躲避蜂拥而入的上班族，往他的方向一点一点挪。我胆子大的那一次，边推开堵在我面前昏昏欲睡疲惫不堪的男男女女，边喊着借过，走到他身后。但我还是不敢同他搭话，他总是带着耳机，对身边的人漠不关心。他生的一副看起来就很不好惹的长相，黑发短过眉梢，单眼皮，高鼻梁，下颌线条清晰，冷白皮，有三个耳洞，左耳两个，右耳一个，喜欢带小小的黑色耳环，通常都面无表情，在我注意他的这半年来，我就见他笑过一次。

那次是他给老奶奶让座，真是不可思议，他看起来就和我以前高中班上阴晴不定的小混混一个样。呃，我知道我提前给他贴上标签，一点都不好，毕竟我也不算认识他，不是很清楚他到底是什么样的人。他那天看起来好像生病了，额头冒汗，右手一直捂着胃，但他还是起身给老奶奶让座。

我没想到的是，他笑起来可真傻，牙龈全露在外面，傻得可爱。他笑着给老奶奶让座，也没伸手拉吊环，闭上眼睛靠在地铁车壁上，表情又是冷冷的，浑身上下都好像在说，别碰我。我猜测他只是太难受了，我肆无忌惮的盯着他看，完全没想过他要是突然睁开眼睛，逮到我在看他，我该怎么反应，我甚至还有些期待他抓住我。但他被下一站挤上车的人吵醒了，他不耐烦的移动到车门，把位置让给其它乘客，他应该是想提前下车，就在我犹豫要不要跟上他的时候，他踩着响铃快步下了列车。我落在人群里，隔着正在关闭的列车门，看他低头看了一眼手机，往出口走，再然后，我就被列车拖回了家。

第一次注意到他，是因为他很帅，我喜欢帅哥，特别喜欢那种看起来很冷酷的帅哥。我私下猜测过他从事什么职业，观察过一阵，我猜他可能是什么健身教练之类的，他的身材算不上健美甚至还有些瘦削，比例倒是挺好，他不太高，大概比我高三公分左右，腿很长，穿运动休闲服，还有oversize的衣服很好看，像潮牌模特。他每天固定在晚上八点左右踏上这趟列车，穿着打扮从来都是休闲运动风，星期六和星期天也加班，大多数时候头发是湿的，像刚洗过澡。他身上的味道很好闻，清清冷冷，就和他人一样，我也说不出是什么味道，我闻过很多香水，但没有一款是像他这种味道的，大概是我以前只爱闻甜甜果香，他的出现，让我爱上了这种与甜蜜无关，却让我觉得很安全的味道。

现在是晚上七点五十九分，还有六十秒，车门就会打开，他将要进入我的视界。关于如何同他搭话，我躺在床上临完全入睡前，闭上眼睛在脑海里构想过无数次同他搭话的场景。我想过像偶像剧女主那样摔倒在他身上，但我怕他被我压坏；我想过装作自己没钱补票找他借钱回家，可我又实在抹不开面子；我甚至还想过就这样不管不顾走到他面前，对他说我想要你的kkt号码，我怕他恐同，出言羞辱我一番。虽然我觉得他不会恐同，更不会羞辱我。在纠结了半年之后，我终于等来一个机会，我现在正在准备我的摄影展。Lo Que Siento.

他准时出现在地铁列车门口，列车停靠前，我趴在自动门的玻璃上，看到他在低头看手机，他要是抬头看看就好了，或许他会觉得我是个神经病，天知道我有多想他能看看我，和我对视上那么浪漫的一秒钟。他走进了我的前一节车厢，我抱着相机，给自己加油打气，推开密密麻麻的人，往他的方向艰难的缓步移动，我还要留神脚下，避免踩到某个无辜的人，我说着抱歉让一让，像奋力劈开湍流拼命往前游动的鱼，只是为了在暖春降临冰雪消融的时节讨另一条从别处江河突然涌入我所在小河上游的鱼的青睐。

好不容易挤到他身边，就被我撞见他正在被人搭讪，朝他索要kkt号码。那个女人站在他面前，脸红红的，手舞足蹈的说着什么话，像一只讨厌的章鱼怪，我不能否认的是，那个女人还挺好看的。我有些吃醋，凭什么那个女的能够如此轻易的同他说话，她有我喜欢他喜欢的时间长吗？他表情算不上不耐烦，甚至看起来还有些该死的温和，我气的鼓气，又不敢贸然上前。只能站在他们对面，像怨妇一样盯着他们。我祈祷那个女人能快点到站下车，就在他要下车的前一站，那个该死的讨厌的女的终于红着脸下车了。有什么好脸红的，他又不喜欢她，真是烦死了。这只章鱼怪的突然出现，完全打乱了我设计的求偶剧本。我低头捧着我的相机，我本来想的是装作取材对他拍照，然后走到他身边，向他解释，这是因为我最近在筹办个人摄影展，希望他能给我有偿授权，顺利加上kkt。

可是，他马上就要下车了，我还没来得及拍照。音响里传来提醒到站下车的语音，我的脑子还在犹豫要不要跟上他，我的脚却已经跟着我的心上鱼走出了列车门。

我紧张的捧着相机，脚步有些犹豫，我在想要不要直接跑上去拉住他，但我胆子实在太小。跟着他出了地铁站，像stk一样在大街上走了一阵，都没动手。

“你要跟我到什么时候。”

他转身向我走来，走到我面前。

我吓呆了，颤抖着嘴唇一句完整的话都说不出口。

“你脸红什么？”

该死的，他怎么敢离我这么近，就不怕我强吻他吗？

“先生你好，我最近在筹备我的个人摄影展，我能拍你吗，是有偿的，方便的话，我们加一下kkt，好吗？”

我低头，声音宛如互联网上火过一阵的只有小孩才能听见的次声波测试音。他还在靠近我，甚至弯腰双手撑着膝盖，撇头看我。他是真的不怕我强吻他，胆子真大!

“只是拍照吗？”

我拼命点头，深怕他看出来什么。

“你都不看我，怎么拍照啊。”

他的声音真好听，说话的语气也让我心脏狂跳，好想强吻他。

我费劲抬头看他，他笑着看我，不是那种露出牙龈的傻笑，是很帅的那种斜着嘴角的笑。我感觉我快哭了。

“你要怎么拍照呢？”

他现在就站在离我五公分近的位置，就站在我面前，他的味道混进夜色通过呼吸作用渗入我的血液，流遍我的全身。我应该是快哭了。

“你为什么哭啊？”

他慌张的从背包里拿出纸巾，帮我擦掉脸上的泪水。

我实在忍不住了。

我往前一步，亲了一下他。

泪水止不住的往外涌，这都是他的错啊，谁让他离我这么近，还很温柔的帮我擦眼泪，都是他长得太帅了。

我仰头看他，边看边往后退，这估计是我最后一次和他说话，一切都被我搞砸了，我想没有人被陌生人强吻之后不会生气的。

他抬手摸嘴唇，我们望着彼此，路灯下的他，朦朦胧胧，我睁大眼睛想要将他永远印进我的瞳孔里。

再见了，我的帅哥。

“你为什么往后退。”

他大步向我走来，他的腿又长又直，走起路来又帅又有型，我好喜欢。

“我怕你打我。”

我哽咽着对他说话，甚至还在小小的抽搐，我兴奋又害怕，他打我也好，我就能和他再次亲密接触，即使我怕痛。

“我不打你，你不要往后退了，诶！小心背后！”

他迅速把我拉进他的怀里，抱着我躲到护栏边上。

我快死掉了。

“你怎么还在哭啊，我看起来很吓人吗？”

我还在他怀里，他低头和我说话，我还是好想强吻他。

我哭的更厉害了，扯着他的衣领，紧闭双眼，咬紧嘴唇亲了上去，他身上的气味分子成群结队争先恐后的往我鼻子里灌，我好窒息，我快死了。

“对，对不起，可是我真的好想亲你。”

我放开他，鼓足勇气睁大眼睛看他，全身的力气都被刚刚那个吻消耗殆尽，我有些支撑不住的扶着旁边的护栏。他竟然没骂我恶心，也没打我，他真是一个好温柔好温柔的帅哥。

“你为什么想亲我啊，不是说你只想拍照吗？”

他也扶着护栏，上身倾斜靠近我，我不好意思的转头看向马路，也不知道现在是几点钟，都没什么车在街上跑，他离我又近了一点，我还想亲他。

“你为什么不看我啊，我让你觉得害怕了吗？”

“不，不是害怕！是害羞。。。。。。”

“唉，你真的好可爱啊，我能亲亲你吗？”

我怀疑我出现了幻听。

“你刚刚亲了我两次，我也要亲回来才公平，你可不能说我耍流氓，是你先亲我的。”  
“嗯。”

我紧张的闭上眼睛，等他来亲我。

时间一秒像是变成了两秒，他靠近我的动作变成慢动作，我感觉全世界都在停电，我看不到一丝亮光，除了他的呼吸和气味越来越靠近我，当然这可能是因为我闭上了眼睛。

他在亲我，嘴唇凉凉的，有些干燥脱皮，触碰的实感通过我嘴唇上的神经末梢很好的传递进大脑中枢，我怀疑他嘴唇上涂了麻醉剂，不然我怎么身体软软的。

“你怎么还在哭啊，我让你伤心了吗？”

我摇头，我只是太激动了。

“你好啊，我是李赫宰，很高兴认识你，我能当你男朋友吗？”

我傻傻的楞在原地，仰头看他，脸上烧烧的，我又哭了。

“我是李东海，我可以亲亲你吗？”

他张开双臂，我扑了上去，躲进他不是特别宽厚但很有安全感的怀抱里，其实不亲亲，就这样让他一直紧抱我也好。

我还在哭，我想这世界上没有什么比你喜欢的帅哥刚好也喜欢你更让我觉得甜蜜的事情了。

我好喜欢他呀。


End file.
